A Reflection of You
by Wicked Enough
Summary: /OneShot/ Will you allow me to become blind like you, brother? You have already spoilt me for the world... Will you allow me to become blind, too?


**A Reflection of You**

One-Shot

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

Silly (well, actually, it's more angsty than silly) little drabble down below, which I wrote in the spur of the moment. However, it should get the point across that Sasuke is no longer just an avenging boy. It's my idea of what could happen if Sasuke isn't found by Naruto and Sakura soon.

The Mangekyo Sharingan mentioned below is a more complicated and advanged version of the Sharingan, which everyone with Uchiha blood has the potential to wield. However, to get the Mangekyo, which allows you to use Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanno (jutsus), you have to kill your best friend. Itachi get it by killing Uchiha Shisui, who was looked up to by Itachi as an older brother.

Well, that's all that's there to explain. Enjoy!

* * *

Your last words haunt me.

'_You can defeat me, little fool, but your power will never save you. In the end, you will die, consumed_... _Like me. You are _just _like me, little brother._'

If I could, I would crush you again, just to prove the fact that I'm _not_ you. I would never be like you. I would never betray my family...

Kohona is not my family. Team 7 could never have been my family, after what you did. You _killed_ my family the day you decided to be strong. I betrayed no one, except for those people who thought they knew me. Blood is ever thicker than water.

Brother, no one has ever known me. Not even you. Especially not you, because how could you? You threw away any chance of being... Being what? What were you to me, in the end?

Revenge? Ambition?

No, you ruined my life before it even started. You've spoilt me for the world, brother.

And now, you are dead. Dead in soul, but not in my mind. You ravage my dreams and devastate my hopes, even when I had them. Even when I look into a mirror...

The same dark hair, the same pale skin. When I killed you, had you bound and bleeding, I could see my features with yours. And our eyes.

As you died, your eyes turned back to onyx. Those were the eyes you were born with. Did you know that, brother? Or have you had the Mangekyo too long that you've forgotten? You killed Shisui-san to get that those spinning wheels. He was your best friend, and yet you still did it.

Kakashi had tried to warn me of it, once. He could tell that in the future, I would want to Mangekyo, too. He had tried to be sly with his words, trying to comfort me at the same time.

'_Sasuke, the Mangekyo allows you to use Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanno, but the user is weak afterwards._' He looked to me then with what I hoped wasn't pity. '_And you become blind after progressive use._'

I was blind then, and perhaps now, too. Emotions had clouded my eyes and I could not see what was in front of me. I had a chance to fulfill a life without you, but nevertheless, I was stubborn, and stupid. I thought of revenge and avenging my clan the most important thing.

I had no chance at redemption after I left.

I stand now, looking beyond the trees and letting my memory trace back to the village I grew up in. The village that had unknowingly harbored a growing demon.

Naruto was never the cursed one.

I was, because little by little, even remembering you made me go mad with rage. You really have done a good job of creating a monster, Itachi. But then, you were good at everything. Especially killing. The Uchiha genius. Their hopes were on your shoulders, but you have relieved them of that duty.

I smile, bitterly, like you did before you died, and start walking away, to the west. Konoha could and would no longer welcome me after this.

I look down to the blood red ring on the right finger of your right hand and flex it, just to try the movement out. I have done a job as good as you.

Uchiha Sasuke was dead, and his body would be found sooner or later. A few people would weep, but most would just be glad that finally, the bloody history of the Uchiha clan was over. The demise of an ancient family bathed in a miasma of death.

Brother, will you allow me to be blind like you? Will you allow me to see as you have seen? Because, brother, in the end, you were right.

In the end, I _am_ you.


End file.
